


Video Games

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Songs to make Bedroom Ruckus To [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I heard that you like the bad girls, honey, is that true?</i> Lua is the girl Eve didn't know she wanted. PWP, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Eve's breath comes in hot, heavy gasps as Lua pulls her into her lap, letting her sit on her thigh. This isn't the first time they've done this, and she knows the routine. Leaning into her, Eve starts to move her hips the best she can, feeling embarrassed even though she knows there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Lua's hands are more experienced than hers, and they reach down to squeeze her hips, making Eve squeal and wriggle. The movement puts friction and pressure between that aroused spot between her legs, and the younger girl moans, putting a hand on Lua's shoulder.

“Lua,” she says, her voice leaving her in a breathy, tiny squeak. Lua hums in response, her teeth and lips meeting Eve's pierced earlobe, sucking gently. Eve pushes harder against Lua's thigh, groaning and whining and pushing like that. She's always so dreadfully quick to come, it's not her fault, she just can't hold out, but she thinks Lua deserves a bit better. Regardless, Lua's fingers move to rub against the thin fabric of her panties that are already so uncomfortably wet, then dip below the waistband and press inside of her.

She knows exactly what to do and where to push to keep Eve comfortable while pleasuring her at the same time, and Eve doesn't curse (she still won't do that, at least), but she does whine and gasp and make this little throaty noise that warns Lua of her impending climax. Lua leans down to suck at the base of her throat, now, as Eve's body tightens and squeezes around her fingers, listening to every cry that comes out of her mouth, listening to how sweet her name sounds on her lips as she comes. She doesn't stay in long after Eve's done, wiping her fingers on the sheets, letting the younger rest her head on Lua's shoulder as she slumps over.

“What about you?” She asks, voice quiet and face flushed, and Lua shakes her head.

“Doesn't matter. I could get off just listening to you.” Eve's face burns brighter, and Lua lays down, keeping Eve's head pressed close to her breasts. Eve's fingers curl into Lua's long, untamed hair, and it isn't long until she's asleep. Lua smiles to herself as she rubs at the small of Eve's back, wrapping their legs together.

Who knew that Eve Genoard would be one for a masochistic maniac like Lua Klein?


End file.
